Chris Redfield/Jokermagnum55
As first appeared on the M:AA Wikia with the name "Movesets by Joker: Chris Redfield", March 23, 2013 I know I said I'd do Frank west for my next moveset, but It's taking longer than I thought to make him. So instead, I bring you Chris Redfield. I based his moveset on his Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 appearance. Next Up: Frank west Other movesets: *User blog:Jokermagnum55/Movesets by Joker: Optimus Prime Chris Redfield *Stats **Health: 3/5 **Stamina: 3/5 **Attack: 3/5 **Defense: 2/5 **Accuracy: 4/5 **Evasion: 1/5 *Passives **Master Marksman **Out of Ammo ***He starts out with a random move for his L2 and it changes every turn (including turns gained from items like Quantum Jumper, but not counting quick actions or turns where he is stunned). There are a total of five different moves to change to, and it cycles in the following order: Magnum- Flamethrower- Shotgun- RPG- Remote Mine- Magnum **Drive to survive ***Restores stamina every turn ***Has a %30 chance to retaliate attacks against him or an ally, to remove all debuffs from him or an ally, or to protect an ally and take no damage. However, only one of these effects will proc in one round. *Moves **L1: Pistol Shot ***%7 Stamina ***Single Ranged; 1 Hit ***%100 Hit/ %40 Crit ***Chris fires off a round from his pistol for moderate damage ****True Strike ****High Crits **L2 moves ***Magnum Fire ****%20 Stamina ****Single Ranged; 1 Hit ****100% Hit/ 5% Crit ****Chris releases a few rounds from his magnum for moderate-massive amounts of damage *****Loaded Clip ******Attacks have a 65% for a follow up, and it can perform one after another. However, the chances of a follow up decrease with every hit by 10%(out of 100%) and has a maximum of 6 hits in a row. *****Deadly Crits ***** %50 Stun ***Flamethrower Wave ****%30 Stamina ****AoE Ranged Energy Fire;2 hits ****%100 hit/ %20 Crit ****Chris pulls out a flamethrower and hits all enemies for moderate damage *****Burning *****Pressure Points ***Shotgun Blast ****%30 Stamina ****%100 hit/ %2 Crit ****Single Ranged;2 hits **** A sawed off shotgun is taken out and fired for a high amount of damage ***** Off-balance ***** Dizzy ***** Cornered ***Rpg ****%50 Stamina ****Single Ranged Explosive;1 Hit ****%100 hit/%0 Crit ****Chris takes out an RPG and fires it off. ***** Kicks Like a Mule ***** Fatal Blow ***Remote Mine ****%20 Stamina ****AoE Debuff ****Chris throws some mines at the enemy team, set to go off at a sign of motion *****Remote Detonation *******If the opponent makes an offensive action or after three rounds pass, the mines will detonate for a set amount of health (%40),Staggered the opponent, and preemptively activates against any offensive action. This can never knock any opponent out, however. **L6: Lock-On Targets! ***%5 Stamina ***AoE debuff ***Chris takes out a radar to pinpoint the positions of the enemy team ****Quick Action ****Weak Point ****Lock-On **L9:Air Strike ***%60 Stamina ***AoE Ranged Energy attack; 3 Hits ***%100 Hit/%0 Crit ***3 rounds cooldown, starts 1 round cooled down *** Chris calls for a Kill sat against his target for a moderate set amount of damage ****Catastrophic ****Ignore Defense ****Exploits Lock-On ****Melt Armor ****Paragon Exploiter ****Exploit Opportunity *Recruitment quote **"Count me in the war against iso-8. Wesker can raise all kinds of hell with that ****." Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel